


Lovers Instead

by the_secret_wordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Hogwarts, I needed to write this, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont care, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Sirius makes his move after a year of pining. But Remus has been pining longer.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Lovers Instead

**Author's Note:**

> wolfstar <3

_I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend _

_-_ **Jenny** _,_ Studio Killers

James and Peter disappeared over the crest, looking for the supposed enchanted mushrooms they were out here for. Remus lay down on the grass and stared up at the stars. A moment later and Sirius was lying beside him too. He glanced over to the black-haired boy and smiled.

Sirius beamed back, looking slightly nervous which was strange. Then Remus jumped slightly as he weaved their hands together. What was he doing? Remus felt his heart beat increase. Sirius was so bloody beautiful, long lashes framing grey eyes, proud cheekbones. Remus felt sweaty and silly and absurd. What was Sirius doing?

“Remus,” he said, and his throat was slightly croaky.

“Mm,” Remus replied, too scared of what his own voice might sound like if he tried full words. There was a slight breeze and the scent of damp grass reached them, tree silhouettes waving on the frame of their upwards vision, stars gleaming high above.

Then Sirius leant over and brushed his lips against Remus's own. Remus closed his eyes automatically. This was bliss: pure, unthinking bliss. But then Sirius pulled back and Remus looked up at him to see he was blushing.

“I... I...” Sirius stammered and Remus, despite his beating heart and sweaty hands, felt amused and endeared beyond belief: Sirius always had something to say. To see him so tongue-tied now was strange and wonderful and suddenly Remus was leaning back up, free hand reaching to wind in Sirius's long dark hair.

Their lips touched again and Sirius sighed against him. Remus smiled and kissed him and kissed him again, and again and again.

It deepened and then Remus rolled over so that Sirius lay beneath him, pinned to the ground under his body, writhing slightly and breathless. Remus pulled back and looked down and smiled. Sirius looked breathless and flushed and completely flabbergasted.

“You kissed me back,” he managed to get out. Remus nodded.

“I did.”

“But I didn't think you were...” Sirius trailed off and bit his lip, “I thought you liked girls. I'm not a girl.”

“You're certainly not,” Remus said with a smile, feeling suddenly all shy and nervous.

“I don't like girls at all,” Sirius said lamely. Remus nodded.

“I know.”

“I like you, Remus,” Sirius added, and his cheeks deepened as he spoke, “I like you a bloody lot.”

“I think I've liked you ever since second year,” Remus said and looked anywhere but at the boy beneath him. “Ever since you found out, ever since you told me I'm not a monster. You looked...” He thought of that evening, the sun setting and Sirius's eyes seeming to burn in the glowing light, his hair a burning halo around him.

“You have?” Sirius sounded awed. Remus nodded. He seemed to be doing a lot of that: too much talking and nodding, and not enough kissing. He leant down to rectify that, pressing his lips down against Sirius's exposed throat. The other boy groaned.

Remus pulled back, “When did you start... with me?”

“Since September,” Sirius said, “When you came back and I'd just realised I liked guys not girls, and you looked...” He broke off, swallowing hard. Remus watched the bob of his throat then leant down to kiss his cheek then his neck and throat then back up to catch his lips between his teeth. He bit down softly and Sirius moaned.

Remus was obsessed with that sound: Sirius's moan. He wanted to hear more of it: more and more and more. He kissed harder, deeper, tongue protruding, searching, finding, exploring... marauding even. He chuckled at the thought and Sirius swallowed the sound, returning it with soft whimpering sounds of his own. They pulled apart.

“Remus,” Sirius said, clawing at his back, wrapping a hand round his neck then into his hair, “ _Remus..._ ”

So Remus returned, kissing slowly and tenderly, his heart beating quickly. This was happening. Who knew how long Remus had wanted it? But now it finally was happening. He was kissing Sirius and Sirius _wanted_ him.

He pulled back, overwhelmed and looked down into those grey eyes. “You're so beautiful Sirius,” he murmured and that caused the other boy to flush. Even better, more beautiful. “I love you.”

He said the words without thinking and he knew they were true. They'd been true ever since Sirius said he wasn't a monster, ever since he'd found out the truth and determined it didn't matter, ever since that evening when he looked so heavenly divine, an angel from another, much better world.

Sirius looked up at him, lips parted and plump from all the kissing. “I love you,” he said and Remus didn't think it was possible to feel as good as he did now, lying on the damp grass beneath the stars with Sirius Black beneath him declaring his love.

So he leant down again, and kissed him again, and again, and again, forever and ever and ever and -

“Took you two bloody long enough.”

Remus reluctantly pulled away from Sirius and turned to see James standing at the crest of the hill, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Peter stood beside him, slightly pink and smirking awkwardly.

“Oh piss off you prats,” Sirius said from beneath him and pulled at Remus's collar gently, “We're busy here.”

But Remus rolled off him and away, getting awkwardly to his feet. There was no doubt in his mind that his face was bright red. He looked over to his other two friends.“Er...”

James snorted, “He's been pining over you for the past year, it's been bloody annoying, Moony. I have to say – glad he actually took the plunge at last.”

“You knew?”

“He told me,” James said with a shrug, “I suspected you might feel the same.”

Remus blushed, “Well, uh, yeah, I do.” He looked over to Peter, “Did you... er?”

“I guessed with Black,” Peter said, “Cos he's bloody obvious. Not one for subtlety, now, is he our Padfoot?”

Remus snorted, “Yeah.”

“Oi, I'm still here,” Sirius said and Remus glanced back down to see that Sirius still lay splayed out on the grass, arms reaching up to him. Unable to fully resist such a sight, Remus sat back down beside him, taking his hands in his own. Sirius sat up and shuffled closer, huffing grumpily at James and Peter.

“We found some of the mushrooms,” James said, “Think we should go back now?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, glancing at the sky. To the east there was the beginning of a pale glow: no doubt it was later, or earlier rather, than any of them had realised. But Sirius had now wrapped himself around Remus's waist, clinging to his side like a limpet, not that Remus could really complain.

“I'm not carrying you both on my back,” James said, arms still folded, “Padfoot, you'll have to run alongside like on the way out.”

Sirius huffed but Remus gently disentangled himself. “You can come to my bed when we get back,” he whispered in Sirius's ear and that got him off, slowly but surely.

“At least use silencing charms,” Peter said with a groan, no doubt catching what Remus had whispered. He blushed but nodded.

“'Course.”

“Come on then,” James said, stifling a yawn. He handed the bag of mushrooms into Remus's grasp then transformed into Prongs.

Pete turned into Wormtail and scurried up to sit on James's head and Remus scrambled up onto his back. He looked down. Sirius winked at him then transformed into Padfoot. Remus smiled, his heart beating fast. Sirius Black. _His_ Sirius.

And then they were off, heading back to the castle and the warmth of their dorm beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please check out my ongoing marauders' era slow burn 'Its Loveliness Increases' if you have a moment. Basically I keep getting impatient waiting for my slow burn so this is what my brain does. 
> 
> I also have other Marauder/wolfstar drabbles too if you're looking. xo
> 
> Have a nice day :P


End file.
